


Hell Yeah

by Fake_Ruby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fingering, Lesbian Sex, Meg 2.0 - Freeform, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ruby 2.0, Scissoring, author knows nothing about sex, black widow!ruby, could be consent issues due to demonic possession, spn femslash, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: Meg and Ruby have sex. That's it.





	Hell Yeah

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I know nothing about sex so I apologize for any and all inaccuracies.
> 
> Also I suck at titles I know please don't judge me.
> 
> I'm really just posting this so that I can delete it from my phone because I'm paranoid.

They had been sparring for over an hour at this point, but demons can push their meat suits pretty hard. Meg and Ruby had teamed up and had quickly become... close. Meaning they were fucking whenever they weren't working on becoming the new rulers of hell.

Ruby was currently wearing a cat suit with an hour glass symbol on the belt. Her hair was dyed red and pulled up into a ponytail. Meg on the other hand was wearing her usual purple shirt, skinny jeans, and leather jacket. They had both taken their shoes off and were barefoot on the mats.

Ruby managed to get a hold of Meg, flipping her to the ground and pinning her arms over her head. 

"Nice job unicorn," Meg drawled, as she flipped them over to be on top.

Meg started nipping at Ruby below her ear, licking as she slowly moved her hips, grinding into Ruby.

"I think it's time we get you out of this," Meg said.

She unzipped the cat suit, helping Ruby's arms out of the tight leather sleeves. Meg was pleased to find that Ruby wasn't wearing any under garments. With the suit down to Ruby's waist, Meg began playing with her breasts. She twirled one nipple between her fingers, sucking on the other. She started with the barest of tongue, working her way toward filling her mouth with as much breast as she could. Ruby moaned and Meg switched to the other side.

"Meg, please," Ruby moaned.

"Patience, unicorn."

Meg sat up and stripped her jacket. Taking off her shirt to reveal a black bra. It was pretty cute for a sports bra, crisscrossing in the back.

Meg stood to take off her pants, slowly removing the tight material. Ruby licked her lips as she watched, hips hitching up at the sight of Meg towering over her.

Meg lowered herself gracefully, once again sitting on Ruby's hips. She tilted forward to peck at Ruby's lips. The kiss grew heated and Meg swiped her tongue across Ruby's lips. Ruby immediately granted her access and opened her mouth. Meg licked into it, moving her hands up and down Ruby's torso as they made out. 

Meg began kissing down Ruby's neck, sucking and biting. Ruby moaned as bruised appeared on her skin, and Meg licked them to soothe the pain.

Meg continued moving down, finally helping Ruby completely out of her cat suit. Meg lifted herself up, admiring the beautiful, naked body beneath her. Ruby took the time to take her hair tie out, letting the red hair rest against her heaving breasts. Meg began licking the sweat pooled in the crevices of Ruby's stomach, then worked her way to Ruby's inner thighs. She started with light pecks, that soon became sucking and biting. She nuzzled at Ruby's opening, poking her tongue into her vagina briefly, then pulling away. Meg continued to work on Ruby's thighs as Ruby moaned and begged.

"Tell me what you want."

"I want you inside of me."

Meg finally stuck a finger in Ruby's hole, working her way deeper. As Ruby loosened up Meg stuck in another finger, causing Ruby's toes to curl in delight. 

Meg slipped in a third finger and finally, finally switched to her tongue. Ruby arched her back and let out a moan as Meg worked her magic, licking into Ruby's vagina and twirling her tongue in ways she knew Ruby loved. 

"Meg, I'm gonna... " Ruby's voice trailed off as she moaned again. Her fingers were digging into Meg's shoulders, keeping her head in place. With one last moan, Ruby came. Meg tasted the sweetness on her tongue, swallowing as she held Ruby close by her ass cheeks. Meg finally crawled up to Ruby, laying on her side and staring at the gorgeous woman. 

Ruby was breathing heavily, still blissed out and staring upward. Meg reached out with the hand that wasn't propping up her head to play with Ruby's hair, fingers brushing against her breasts.

"That... was amazing," Ruby sighed.

"You say that as if we haven't been doing this for weeks."

Ruby finally turned her head to look at Meg, a small smirk on her lips.

"You just never cease to amaze me."

Ruby and Meg shared a few soft kisses before Ruby finally pulled away.

"Your turn," she smirked.

Ruby makes quick work of removing the rest of Meg's clothes. When Meg is finally naked, Ruby lays on top of her, pressing their hot bodies together. She gives open mouthed kisses, twirling a strand of Meg's hair between her fingers. 

Ruby travels all over Meg's body, lapping up sweat as she licks and sucks, running her fingers over the expanse of skin. When they're both wet, Ruby shifts and intertwines their legs like scissors. She moves forward and begins to rub their clitorises together. They start slow, holding hands and smiling softly at each other. They gradually speed up, finding their rhythm and moaning in pleasure. Meg's head is lolled back and Ruby's pupils are blown wide as she stares at Meg's neck. Their fingers are still tangled together when they finally climax, coming at the same time. They release each other's hands and fall back, breathing heavily.

Once her breathing has gotten under control, Ruby rotates so that she's lying next to Meg again. She reaches for a piece of hair to play with as she stares up Meg's face.

"I'm so glad we met," Ruby says lightly, but there's an undertone that shows just how deep her affection runs.

"Me too," Meg replies, just as fondly, then pulls Ruby in for another kiss.

"Round two?" Meg asks.

Ruby's reply is immediate. "Hell yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I were talking and I thought about Genevieve Padalecki dressed as Black Widow (my two weaknesses) and thus this was born. Aside from the fact I don't know how to write and I don't know how to have sex I hope y'all enjoyed!! (I say y'all as if anyone is actually gonna read this lmao.)


End file.
